When Life Gets You Down, Get Back Up
by justlovekickinit
Summary: When the gang creates a profile on a site that lets anonymous classmates ask questions, Eddie is slammed. What will his friends do to support him?
1. Chapter 1

**a/n Okay y'all here is the first chapter of When Life Gets You Down, Get Back Up. I tried to put it in script form. I hope it's okay for my first one! I don't own anything, just the idea!**

(Rudy sits on end of left bench, Jack, Kim, and Milton are at their lockers, and Eddie walks out of changing room while Jerry hides behind trophy wall ready to scare Jack. He peaks over then comes around stealthily as Jack heads to bow staff rack. Jerry looks at them minus Rudy with a finger to his lips and tries to stay behind Jack, who slowly looks at bow staffs. He picks one up and turns left and contemplates on using it. Jerry slowly follows about three feet behind him and reaches out to touch his back and scream. All this takes about fifteen seconds.)

(Jack suddenly whips around and knocks Jerry in the head, who falls on his back; all gasp and rush over.)

Jack: (gets down on knees) Jerry! I'm so sorry man I didn't know you were there!

Jerry: (touches forehead) Ow!

Rudy: Are you all right, dude?!

Jerry: (Jack helps him up) Yeah I'm fine guys(sighs); don't worry about me.

Kim: (draws out) Okay, moving on (perks up) I am so glad we decided to make an page together yesterday! It's gonna be a blast answering questions because we won't know who sent them!

Milton: Hey, we should check if we have any today! (others smile)

Kim: Good idea! (gets laptop out of backpack and sits on bench)

Jerry: (puts left hand on Milton's right shoulder) Oh, Eddie. I never get tired of hearing that voice!

(about seven seconds of exchanged worried looks)

Jack: Jerry, are you sure that when I hit you, I-uh-didn't knock you sillier than you already are?

(Jerry pouts and grabs gi off bench; walks to changing room)

(seconds later, Phil and Mika enter dojo and walk up to Rudy; in background Kim works on getting website up with guys crowding behind her)

Phil: Rudy, we have a favor to ask of you! Mika here has been given permission by me to find a lifelong pet!

Mika: We don't know where to start; would you mind helping us look?

Rudy: Sure, I'll help you find a pet. Animals love me! I've been to many pet stores in the area; I can take you to a few.

Phil: Oh, thank you, Rudy! We'll start tomorrow after school!

(they exchange waves and good-byes)

Kim: Look, we have two questions! Both are for you to answer, Jack.

Jack: (they switch spots; begins reading) _What is your birthstone, Jack? _(types and slowly says aloud) Mine is a ruby!(stops and posts) Next question! _Hey Jack, do you like pancakes? _Of course I like pancakes! (posts again and looks at others) Well that was fun!(switches spots with Kim again)

(Jerry comes out with gi on backwards and belt around his waist)

Jerry: Okay I'm ready.

Eddie: (everyone pauses) Uh Jerry, you have your gi on backwards.

Jerry: (pouts again) I never win with you people! (runs back)

So there ya have it! Please tell me if I should continue!


	2. Chapter 2 Finding Out

**a/n hey this is the next scene in the episode! Sorry if the Spanish isn't good I used google translate! I don't think I'll put any more actions in parentheses, though it looked like too much! And thanks to those who followed/favorited and to jackandkim123 for reviewing;)**

At School

Milton: I can't wait for next month's talent show! My little sugar plum is gonna rock that stage with her piano skills!

Eddie: Me either, missing 5th through 7th periods will be _so_ worth it!

Jack: Hey Kim, aren't you gonna be in it, too?

Kim: Yes I am and my juggling skills will put everyone to shame! Boom goes the dynamite, future losers! BOOM!

Milton: You just insulted my Julie. Also, the talent show is only for fun, no one is getting awarded.

Kim: Hey, I can fantasize about it if I want to, hun. Anyway, let's log into to see if we have any more questions.

Eddie: How many times should we check every day?

Kim: Since I'm the only one who knows the password, once everyday we'll all get together, I'll log in, you tell me your answers and I'll type them in for you if you want.

Eddie: Sounds like a plan.

Milton: I think it's a great idea!

Jack: I like it.

Jerry: Sorry I wasn't paying attention what are we talking about?

Kim: Guys we have seven new questions!

Jack: Well come on read them!

Kim: _Hey Kim, city you most want to visit? _Rio! It's at the top of my list! _Everyone's favorite animal?_

Milton: Koala

Jerry: Swan

Jack: Owl

Eddie: Deer

Kim: Cheetah-Kim. _What was the last thing your mom said to you this morning?_

Milton: My mom just said "bye sweetie!"

Eddie/Jack/Kim: Same.

Jerry: Mine said "Jerry, dejar de poner los cartones de leche vacios en la nevera!"

Kim: What does that mean?

Jerry: Stop putting empty milk cartons back in the fridge.

Milton: What's the 4th one?

Kim: _Why is Eddie your friend? _That's a dumb question he's awesome!

Jack: What a jerk! Hopefully there's no more like that.

Kim: Actually, the other three look just as bad: _Yeah why he seems pretty lame; this isn't a question but haha so true!; he really should lose like twenty pounds, don't you think?_

silence

Kim: Why are people being so mean?! You're okay Eddie, aren't you?

Eddie: Oh yeah. Don't worry about me, guys, I can take it! And I bet by tomorrow, it'll all blow over and no one'll talk about it again!

everyone agrees

Jerry: Wait Kim! Change my answer!

Kim: What?

Jerry: My mom said that yesterday morning; she said this this morning: "Jerry, dejar de comprar comida para gatos que no tenemos un gato en nuestra casa!"

Kim: Again, translation?

Jerry: Quit buying cat food we do not have a cat in our house!

all burst out laughing

Jerry: I thought we did!


End file.
